


Meaningful

by YumeArashi



Series: End Days [4]
Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Prophecy, Symbolism, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki wakes, he and Heimdall must face what happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are in their adult forms. Part four and final of End Days.

Loki woke slowly as the morning sun coaxed him, feeling relaxed and content.  The lassitude was as familiar as the warmth he felt from the bare skin pressed against him, and he spared a half-awake thought to wonder who’d shared his bed.  He’d been at Heimdall’s party, and then….oh.

“Good morning, Loki.”

_Oh._

Heimdall slipped out of Loki’s arms, retrieving his shirt from the floor and tying it sideways around his waist to cover his modesty.  He was alert enough to have already been awake for some time, if indeed he’d ever slept at all.  “I’m going to take a shower, you’re welcome to use the bathroom when I’m done.  I haven’t stocked the kitchen yet, so if you expect breakfast then I’m afraid I’ll disappoint.”  With this calm announcement, he vanished into the next room.

Loki stared after him for a minute, dumbfounded, before barging into the bathroom after him.  Despite what the trickster had already seen, the intrusion caused Heimdall to yelp in startled indignation and cover himself again.

“So that’s it?  You’re going to pretend nothing happened?”

Heimdall’s surprise and annoyance shifted into a wry smile.  “I can’t help but wonder how many times you’ve been in this same situation before, only as the one having to answer that question yourself.”

“That’s not funny.  And it isn’t an answer either.”

“In a way it is, though - because I’m not going to be the one asking it.  You’re the infamous trickster Loki, you’ve had a thousand lovers.  I’m not going to make a fool of myself mooning around thinking that last night changed anything between us.”

“If all I was after last night was sex, then why did you give it to me?  You’re the staunch guardian Heimdall, you’ve had no one.”  Loki turned the watcher’s words against him. “You wouldn’t give your body away so lightly.”

Heimdall shrugged, but didn’t meet Loki’s eyes.  “Perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think.”

Loki snorted.  “And perhaps I could say the same.  If you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me that last night was nothing more than physical to you, then fine, I’ll let it go.”

Heimdall turned his face away.  “Maybe…maybe for a moment I thought there was something there.  Maybe there even was.  But I know better than to try to hold on to it.” 

Loki’s green eyes grew sad at the other’s hopeless resignation, and he reached out to brush a lock of dark hair away from Heimdall’s face.  As afraid of his own need as he was of being hurt, the watcher froze at the light touch, and Loki sighed softly. 

“Heimdall, whatever you may think about last night, for my part I believe that two people came together - one who had never known tenderness and one who had never known another’s trust - and found what they were missing in each other.  And we needed that so much - far more than any mere physical need.”

At the quiet, honest words, Heimdall felt his defensive indifference begin to crumble, and he closed his eye as a tear slipped out.  Loki gently brushed the drop away.  “It does matter to me, Heimdall.  What you gave up, the trust you showed - I can’t even begin to understand how you could offer me that.  But I can treasure it, even so.”  He leaned in and kissed the other god tenderly, hoping the gesture would convey whatever sincerity Heimdall might find lacking in his words.  “Ragnarok, you called it.  Defeat at one another’s hands, and so it was.  But you may recall, it is said that after the fall of the gods, a new world dawns.   If you would share that new world with me, I would wish for nothing more.”

He pulled Heimdall into his arms, brushing his thumb over soft lips that murmured the answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
